1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein of a heat sink device fastening structure is a fastening assembly for the computer CPU and the heat sink device to provide a fastening structure easy and convenient both for assembling and disassembling.
2) Description of the Prior Art
As is widely known, for the benefit of heat dissipation, usually a heat sink device will be attached to the CPU of the personal computer to maintain the stability of the computer operation. Since the continuous development of the high power rate of the integrated circuits and the reduced volumes of the chips, most of the CPU manufacturers will pivotally mount hook feet on the CPU holders for the corresponding fastening of the heat sink devices"" assembling and disassembling in the future. There are various kinds of fastening structures on the market for assembling the computer CPU and the heat sink devices with obvious advantages, however, they all have different shortcomings as following:
1. complicated structure and assembly;
2. too many unit components and too much manufacturing time consumed;
3. too many assembly parts and increased manufacturing costs;
4. tool-depended and inconvenient for operation.
In view of the high production costs, various inconvenience of assembling and laboring caused by the shortcomings of the conventional fastening structure of the heat sink devices, the inventor of the invention herein, based on expertise and experience, addressed the said shortcomings by researching solutions for improvement and innovation which, culminated in the development of the invention herein.
Specifically, the invention herein comprises of a press-fastening member and a retaining member, wherein the two sides of the press-fastening member folded upwards in a bevel angle and with resilience, one side of the press-fastening member is longer than the other side for the assembler to exert and save the force, and a press-holding portion formed at the central holding portion for pressing the heat sink device onto the CPU, the retaining holes set respectively on the lateral sides of the press-fastening member to be hooked to the hook feet of the CPU holder, a through hole set at the horizontal end on the longer side, a hook panel protruding downwardly on the top end of the retaining hole on the longer side; the retaining member is designed to be assembled with the press-fastening member, a press-down portion with bevel surface set on the retaining member for the user to press and exert the force, with a T-shaped reverse hook bent downwardly from the center of the bottom end of the press-down portion to be respectively and retained with the through hole, a recessed frame-shaped retaining groove extended downwardly from the two sides of the bottom end to be hooked with the hook panel; the way to assemble the two members is first to laterally rotate and insert the T-shaped reverse hook into the through hole, then align the retaining groove with the hook panel, next rotate the T-shaped reverse hook back to the straight direction and use the positional difference to produce a holding force upward to allow the hook panel to be fastened to the retaining groove accordingly, at the same time, the T-shaped reverse hook will be hooked reversely with the through hole and thus fix the assembly. When fastening the assembly of the heat sink device and the CPU in using the forgoing structure, the user only needs to first hook the retaining hole on the shorter side to the hook foot of the CPU holder and use this as the supporting point to press down the press-down portion by the finger, then by using the resilience generated from the press-fastening member bent upwardly to easily hook the retaining hole on the other side to the other hook foot, thus to make the press-holding portion firmly hold against the heat sink device and enable the heat sink device to affix tightly to the CPU; on the other hand, pressing down the press-down portion will disconnect the retaining hole from the hook foot and release the press-holding portion so as to disassemble the engagement and achieve the objective of easily assembling.
Therefore, the primary objective of the invention herein is to provide a fastening structure for the heat sink device of less unit components and simplified construction for increasing the production speed and lowering the manufacturing costs.
Another objective of the invention herein is to provide a fastening structure for heat sink device for easy exertion and assembly to achieve the practical value of the convenience of manufacture and easy operation.
Another objective of the invention herein is to provide a fastening structure for the heat sink device requiring no extra tool for assembly to achieve the convenient objective for both the manufacturer and the user.
To enable a further understanding of the said objectives, the technological methods, and specific structural features of the invention herein, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detail description for additional elaboration.